Merely a Pawn? (A Black Butler Love Story)
by kate84756
Summary: A young girl shows up to the Phantomhive manor and manages to drive away her driver within the first five minutes of being there. She becomes an object of intrigue to both Ciel and his butler, making them wish to keep her locked away at the manor. But, will a business deal bring along new competition for the affections and the business standing of Abigail.
1. Chapter 1

It was an overcast day, as it is for the majority of days in England. The sky seemed to be indecisive as to whether it wanted to rain or remain as a blockade to the sun. The shadows of the clouds seemed to pillage what should have been the bright colors of spring, leaving the lush, vibrant colors as darkened versions of themselves. The dark green of the forest remained unchanged, dense and dark, a omnipresent site to any traveler.

A lone path cut through the forest, twisting and winding. It seemed to yield to the forest, twisting around a large tree instead of going straight, making any trip along it very tedious and time-consuming. However, a small carriage traveled along it and they had almost reached the ending of it.

Slowing the horses to a walk, the stoic-faced driver drove the carriage into the large clearing. They curved almost out habit around a white fountain. Clear water ran out of

The horses' hooves came to a halting stop in front of the large stone manor. It stood imposingly over them, like an opponent approaching on the battlefield. They snorted warily, arching their chestnut necks in anticipation of someone or something. Even the rotund, stoic-faced driver glanced up at the manor from his small seat on the carriage, the rumors and stories about this place flashing through his mind.

Suddenly, the tall doors of the manor opened, and there stood a dark figure. Whinnying, the horses stomped their hooves in fright. The driver's expression changed and he began to sweat. He opened his mouth slightly to tell his mistress- It walked out of the door, propping it open with a doorstop.

"What's wrong?" Purred a silky smooth voice. "Aren't you going to inform your master that you have arrived at their destination?" The driver's expression calmed as he saw what the possessor of the voice was.

Due to the fact that he was bowing, the figure appeared to be some sort of servant to the estate. He was dressed in black. He wore a tailcoat, dress pants, and black shoes. The only thing that wasn't black was a silver watch that gleamed silver against the uniform. Even his hair was black and hung over his face, covering it almost completely.

Slightly taken aback at his closeness to the carriage, the driver's mouth hung open for a moment. Concerned for his master, he kept quiet, averting his eyes from the servant. "Good afternoon, sir." He spoke, his voice slightly shaky.

The servant looked up, a smirk on his lips. The horses whinnied again, snorting insistently, pawing at the ground with their hooves.

"What the-," the driver began to say, turning around. He narrowed his eyes at the horses, "Shut up, ye worthless animals!" The whip cracked as it dug into their flesh, causing them to neigh in pain.

"You really should be nicer to things that aren't yours," said the voice again, but this he could feel the warm breath of the servant on his ear. He whipped around in surprise.

His eyes widened when he saw them. Those eyes red and glinting stared back at him deep as the fiery pits of hell. _That's what must have scared the horses_. He thought. They bore into him and he began to sweat and shake uncontrollably.

"Have we arrived, Archibald?" A calm voice came from inside of the carriage, slightly muffled due to the thick walls of the carriage. The servant's eyes dulled into a crimson color, but the same smirk remained.

"Y-yes Mistress." The driver stuttered, turning his head in the direction of the carriage. "We have arrived at the Phantomhive manor, milady." He got up from his seat and scrambled towards the door of the carriage. Placing his hand on the handle he pulled the door open.

It creaked as it opened revealing a lone girl in the velvet interior. She slowly stepped out, her green eyes flicking about as she took in her surroundings. They seemed to be analyzing, evaluating. Her shoes clicked on the stone ground as she took a step away from the carriage. Then, she turned her gaze toward the driver.

The girl was really quite a sight to behold, whether it be good or bad. Her honey colored hair was piled into a braided bun and she wore a bulky, dull grey dress complete with black lace. She wore black gloves over slender hands. Even through her attire, one could tell that she was a possessor of great, untamed beauty.

"Archibald." She began, the tone of her voice making the driver snap to attention.

"Yes, milady?" He asked, a hint of panic in his voice at the notion that his mistress was going to ask a question.

"Why were the horses making such a fuss? I commanded you to be nice to them and take the upmost care of them, did I not?" She asked with a hint of malice in her tone, her eyes narrowing.

The driver was silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "Y-yes My Lady," he finally managed to stutter, lowering his head.

"And did I not tell you to never use a whip against their hides?" She asked, her hands balling into fists, she took a step toward the driver.

"B-but Miss," he stuttered his buck teeth moving as he spike. "T-they were being unruly."

SLAP! Her gloved hand came across the driver's face. He spit out blood from the impact, one of his front teeth falling out. Green eyes were distorted in fury, an ulterior motive for slapping him concealed under the guise of whipping the horses. The driver put a hand to where she had hit him and gawked at her.

Darkly chuckling, the servant watched the spectacle. _This should be interesting. _He thought.

"Take care, that I never see your lowly face ever again. I release you from the position as my driver." She spoke, looking away from him. "Make your way back on foot."

The driver scrambled up indignantly. "No!" He yelled. "I will not be pushed around by some dead guy's daughter!" He flicked the whip towards her, but it was blocked by the servant, who caught it with ease in his gloved hand.

"You-!" Yelled Archibald, pulling at his whip. "You are a-!" He stopped midway when the servant's eyes flashed, daring him to finish his sentence. He made frightened sound and ran away, dropping his whip.

"Are you okay milady?" Asked the servant, looking at the lady carefully.

Ignoring him, she petted one of the horses' noses, gripping the bridal in one hand. She whispered, "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, Daddy." She rested her head against the horses and sighed.

_This one does not disappoint_. Thought the servant, looking at the girl. _She is an intriguing one. _

"Milady, the young master has been anticipating your arrival. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, the head butler of this estate. I welcome you to the Phantomhive Manor." He spoke, bowing to the girl.

She looked towards him, a blank expression on her face. Observing his introduction, she silently shook her head, not thinking that Sebastian would notice. She instead redirected her attention to the horse. But, Sebastian being Sebastian he did and asked her, "If I may ask milady, why don't you allow yourself to be received into the manor." He paused for a moment, looking her up and down. "You are looking a little worse for wear."

The lady looked back at him, unsure of whether or not to take it as compliment or an insult. She blinked at him and then looked down at her dress. It was splotched with dust from her scuffle with the driver. Reaching behind her head, she felt that her bun had begun to fall out. Drawing in a deep breath, she spoke. "Put my horses in the stables and feed them, if you may." She did not say it as an order, but as more of a request.

"Of course," replied Sebastian standing up. "But, won't you come inside and get cleaned up. I believe that my lord has been awaiting your arrival."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Young Master

The water's surface of the water rippled as the girl flitted her fingertips across its clear surface. It amused her, how such small force could have such a big impact. Leaning back, she allowed her fingers to continue to dance as she shut her eyes. Serene as the bath was, she felt as if she was being watched. Granted all of her intimate places were covered by her unbound, waist length hair, but it still served as a way to make her uneasy.

A sudden CRASH! Sounded outside of the door. She jumped in the tub, some of the water escaping the tub and splashing onto the floor. There was the sound of things being gathered and an irritated mumbling of sorts. Then, the there was a light rapping at the wooden door that seemed to echo throughout the bathroom.

Covering her chest with her arms, the girl spoke in a quick, commanding tone, "You may come in." She expected that it be the servant who would assist her with her bath.

The door creaked open, and a petite red-headed maid stepped through. In her hands she held a metal tub of shampoos, a back scrubber, and other assorted hygiene items. She seemed to hold them with an uneasy grip, as if she might drop them at any moment in time. Seeing the girl, she bowed her head. "I'm sorry that I am late." In the process of bowing, her grip must have loosened on the tub because no later had she begun to raise her head that she fumbled with the tub and it clattered to the ground.

"A-ah, I'm sorry Miss," she quickly apologized, going onto her hands and knees, gathering all of the objects. She turned red with the embarrassment of not dropping things not once but twice.

Observing the maid's flustered state, the girl began to chuckle. After a moment, she began to laugh. Surprised, the maid looked up at the girl. "Can I ask what is so funny?" She breathed, placing the rest of the items in the tub.

The girl stopped for a moment, her lips flirting into a small smile. "It's entertaining to see an apologetically clumsy maid every once in a while." She paused for a moment, her expression turning more serious. "It's nice to be reminded that there is still kindness folded up into all of humanity's imperfections, wouldn't you say- what's your name?"

"I-it's Mey-Rin, milady." Mey-Rin replied, adjusting her glasses.

"Mey-Rin, wouldn't you say that it is nice to believe that humanity has more virtues than it does imperfections?" The girl asked, her expression blank. Her green eyes stared at Mey-Rin, gauging her reaction to the question.

Mey-Rin was not at all taken aback by the strange question. Instead, she seemed to consider it for a moment.

Every other person before that she had asked the question had interrogated her about what she meant by the question. This was first to have someone consider her question, especially a maid.

"I would say that it would depend if you are an optimist or a pessimist. If you look at humanity at its best you could say that it is beautiful with all of its flaws. However, it could also depend on the variable of who you are. If you lived in the slums of London and were starving, you would consider believing something like that a luxury that you cannot obtain," she replied after a while, her voice sounding wise beyond her years. It was almost as if she had a complete personality flip for a moment.

The girl raised her eyebrows. It was a very intelligent answer, especially for a maid. She opened her mouth to say something, but the maid spoke in a more normal and giddy tone, "We really must get you ready for the young master." _And she is back. _Thought the girl.

She began to work the shampoo through the girl's hair, creating a bubbly foam on the wet hair. She was silent, yet efficient as she worked, combing through tangles in the girl's hair as she washed it. Then, she turned her attention to the girl's alabaster skin. She scrubbed away at it until there was not a speck of dirt in sight.

"Ack!" The girl grunted as the corset was pulled tighter by a surprisingly strong Mey-Rin. She panted in short, shallow breaths due to the corset's restricting strings. She gripped the mirror as Mey-Rin pulled again. "Do I have to wear this?" She whined. Mey-Rin responded by pulling it yet tighter.

"Gaah!" She yelled as Mey-Rin gave one last firm tug one the corset before tying it off. "Whoever invented these bloody things," she panted, "I will find them and kill them." She released the mirror and stood there, examining herself. "But, it makes you look more accentuated and voluptuous," encouraged Mey-Rin, picking up a black dress from the bed. She held it in the mirror next to the girl, showing her how it would look against her skin tone.

It was true, it did make her almost non-existent bust looked like it existed, and her already slender waist look smaller. She looked at herself from different angles, curious about how she would look. She twirled in front of the mirror, looking at herself one last time.

As she stood in front of the mirror, her mind wandered once more. "Mey-Rin," she began, looking at the maid, "How did you answer my question with such ease?" She peered at the maid who was currently haphazardly carrying items out of the wardrobe.

She blushed. "S-Sebastian always says that servants of the Phantomhive Manor who can't properly answer questions are not worth their salt," she stuttered, her blush deepening as she uttered the butler's name.

"Is that so?" The girl asked, peering at Mey-Rin. _That is quite a standard to place upon the servants. It only serves to make me wonder what their master is like. _She tried to envision him in her mind's eye but could only come up with the image of a ruthless tyrant, who stood, surrounded in flames above his servants with a whip in hand. Shaking her head, she thought. _There goes my imagination again._

Mey-Rin raised her voice, disturbing the girl out of her thoughts. "We really must get you ready," she spoke picking up the dress, "Young Master isn't one that should be kept waiting."

Sebastian led the girl through an elaborate interworking of hallways, holding a candle in his hand to see in the dim lighting. It was hard to tell what time of day it was, because there were no windows in the hallway, there wasn't anything really. They were bare, save for the carpet and mahogany paneled walls. It was almost as if someone wanted no pictures of their loved ones to smile at as they walked by.

"We're like adventurers," she whispered to no one. _This place is like a dark cave and we're trying to discover one of its rich mineral deposits, or Lord Phantomhive, as they call him. _

Sebastian looked at the girl, her green eyes that seemed to almost glow in the dim lighting were flicking around and she seemed to be entertaining herself in some fashion. A slight smile appeared on her lips and no words came out. He chuckled softly, and looked back towards the direction that they were walking.

After a little while, he stopped and she stumbled, her grand adventure coming to an end. She looked up at the butler who was looking down at her with his strange crimson eyes, the kind of eyes that you could almost get lost in-

Before she could gaze into eyes forever, he had looked away and was rapping at the large double doors to the study. His knock was calm, but with a hint of insistence to it.

A slightly irritated voice came from inside, "Come in." Sebastian smirked and opened it, anticipating the expression on his master's face.

The girl peeked inside entering slowly behind Sebastian She kept her shoulders down and her hands loosely clasped together as walked, taking small steps. She did not want to make a bad impression on her host. She even kept her head down, not wanting to cause any uneccesary eye contact.

"Sebastian, I thought I told you to-," the voice cut off in surprise. It was silent for a moment until Sebastian spoke. "This is your visitor, daughter of your father's deceased rival, Abigail Evangeline Hendricks." She raise her head as he spoke, making eye contact with the voice.

A blue eye met two green ones and they both widened. Surprised, they were both momentarily at a loss for words for different reasons.

The tyrant that she had envisioned looked nothing like which she had thought. He was merely a teenager, around her age. A black eyepatch covered his right eye and it was hard to make out due to his dark colored hair. His clothes were darkened in the dim light of sunset, and she winced, feeling bad to have made such presumptions.

Even in the dim lighting, the figure that this Abigail cut was really quite stunning. Her body was thin and small and her features delicately place. She wasn't dressed like the girls her age would usually dress, however. She wore a full length black dress with her hair in a braided bun that was covered by white lace netting. The clothing she wore was meant for old women and mothers, yet why did she?

"Pleased to meet you, Lord Phantomhive," she spoke, her tone even and polite. Her voice was like silk to the boy, smooth and flawless. She curtsied in a formal manner, even though the occasion was quite the opposite.

Almost immediately the boy felt embarrassed for gawking at the girl for so long. "Y-yes." Was all he could manage to stutter.

Sebastian chuckled once more. Not many could fluster the young lord so easily. He was looking forward to her stay indeed. "I'll go make some tea," he spoke, acting like he had suddenly forgotten something very important. He quickly exited the room, an invisible smirk playing on his lips.

That Sebastian! The boy looked at Abigail, who had stood up and now had her hands clasped firmly together. Clearing his throat, he returned to his usual calm and collected demeanor. "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, pleased to meet you." He trailed off at the end of his sentence, looking down at his desk. "Please have a seat," he said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

Silently, she pulled out the chair and sat, sinking into the plush surface. Abigail looked at Ciel and cocked her head curiously. Ciel looked at her, wondering what was running through her head at the moment. "What?" He found himself asking.

"Doesn't Ciel mean blue in French?" She inquired, wringing her gloved hands together. Looking at his blue eye, she found the name to be quite fitting for him.

"Yes," he replied, clasping his hands together on his desk, his expression turning serious. He had to get this thing moving along or he didn't think that he would have the gumption to talk to her in an embarrassed state. "What is it that you are here for?"

"Oh?" She said, her tone turning serious. "I think that we both know what I am here for." She sat back in the chair, crossing her arms together.

"To sell the company?" He asked, a bit of hope in his voice. He leaned forward, anticipating her answer.

"Hell. No." She answered, leaning forward in her chair. She flashed her green eyes and gritted her teeth together.

"Did someone call?" Asked a voice from the door. They both turned their icy glares toward the door. Sebastian strolled in, a tray carrying a tea set in hand. When Abigail looked at him in confusion he merely smiled and began to pour her a cup of tea. He spoke with a matter-of-fact tone. "You see miss, I am merely one hell of a butler."


	3. Chapter 3: NIght Walking

Frustrated with how things went with Ciel, Abigail paced quickly back and forth in the bedroom. _That spoiled bitch, he thinks that he can just take whatever he wants, doesn't he. _Grinding her teeth together, she knotted her slender fingers loosely in her long, loose hair. Huffing, she flopped down one the bed, her cream-colored nightgown riding up slightly.

It was the middle of the night and that stupid Earl had given her insomnia. _Wonderful, _she thought. _Just wonderful. _The bed was comfortable enough, but she was far too restless to just lie still. Sitting up, she got off the bed slowly. Turning her head, she looked out the single bay window that adorned her room.

Faint moonlight illuminated the garden, it seemed to dance off the roses and provide a bit of color to the darkness. The stars shone brightly and she could almost make out a few constellations. Perhaps she could relax if she stepped out for a moment…

The door clicked as she opened it just wide enough for her slender frame to slip through, before shutting it softly behind her. It was pitch black in the manor, an almost ominous sort of darkness for as far as her eyes could (and couldn't) see. Feeling along the wall with one hand she managed to take a few steps before running into the dull corner of something. A dull throbbing arose in her thigh. Biting her tongue she repressed an array of curse words and stretched out her other hand.

It felt like a table of sorts, which was strange seeing as how she had observed during the day that the hallways were almost completely bare. Almost. She must have missed it. Hobbling on, she felt her way around it and continued down the hallway, but this time with her other hand outstretched.

She managed to take a few more steps before her outstretched hand felt something solid. A wall? No, it was too warm, and as she moved her fingers she felt a fabric of sorts underneath her fingertips. Looking up, her gaze was met with crimson eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. Thankful that it was dark, she blushed furiously for feeling his clothing in that manner, averting her gaze from his.

Chuckling darkly, he asked, "What is milady doing up so late?" The smirk that he had on his face was evident in his voice.

Her own green orbs met his and she peered at him saying, "I could ask you what you are doing in the middle of the night." She cocked her head to the side and smirked back, anticipating an apology of sorts.

"A butler who doesn't wait on his master both night and day isn't worth his salt, milady." Sebastian replied, not breaking eye contact with the girl.

Abigail's eyes widened slightly. Never before had she met a servant who was so…dedicated. To be up in the dead of night merely for the master's convenience, she couldn't imagine… Her train of thought was interrupted when she realized that she was practically gawking at the butler.

Sighing, she guessed that he did deserve an explanation. "I was on my way to the garden," she replied, puffing out her cheeks. She laced her fingers together behind her back, trying to ward off her embarrassment.

"I see milady," replied Sebastian, chuckling. It got louder and louder until it was finally audible enough for her to hear. She felt the heat rush to her face. His laugh was musical, and so beautiful that it was almost, inhuman. After a moment, he composed himself and cleared his throat. "I believe that you are headed in the wrong direction."

_This mansion really is too easy to get lost in, _she thought, looking down at the floor as Sebastian lead her in the right direction by the faint light of a candle. Sighing, she placed some loose strands of her waist-length hair behind her ear.

"Is something wrong," Sebastian asked, glancing back at Abigail, while continuing to guide her.

"No," she replied, a bit surprised. _This guy, _she thought. _He is extremely perceptive of even small details._

That fact was even more evident when Sebastian opened the door to the outside. Red roses sheared to perfection lined the garden. Not even a small imperfection was visible from where Abigail stood.

Gliding past Sebastian, she felt the crisp, cool night air hit her, gently combing through her hair and nipping at her exposed skin. Drawing a deep breath, she smiled and was quiet for a moment, enjoying the sensation. Suddenly, she ran down the steps that separated from the garden, not bothering to hold up her nightgown. Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it, deciding instead to observe what the girl would do.

Dashing through the garden, her white nightgown shown in stark contrast to the black sky. It almost seemed to glow, much like her eyes. She laughed, the sort of joyful laugh that a child who is having fun may have. She spun in circles like a little girl playing princess. Sebastian chuckled at her childishness and wondered how she could be serious one moment and a laughing child the next.

Then, she stopped. Feeling the damp grass between her bare toes, she exhaled, relaxing. Abigail plopped down on the ground, laying back.

She placed her hands behind her head and looked up at the stars. From here she could see them all, Leo, Hercules, and….Libra. Looking at took her back to another place…in the time before-


End file.
